


Road-Trip to Hell

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange Before the Storm
Genre: Happy Ending?, but without jefferson, lis universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe and Rachel finally made it out of Arcadia bay but they meet an old friend and non of them is sure if anyone of the 2 girls will get really out of this.





	Road-Trip to Hell

Chloe and Rachel are now on there out of Arcadia Bay Road Trip since 5 days, after some gas staion stops or having sex in an sweet motel, they always on the road to... to wehre again? It dosent matter, for Rachel it dosent matter anymore as long as her girlfriend is with her and after all she went trought that they are here right now. They made a stop near an forest Chloe goes peeing and Rachel wait for her at a Bench. After the talk they had about Rachel and Frank 2 months ago, Rachel was glad Chloe took her back, at least Rachel only usues Frank, they never had sex she just wrote him love letters or let him make sexy pics of her that Rachel could minewhile stole money from him that she and Chloe finally can leave. It was hard to tell that Chloe and that she understand that right, but Rachel tried all and thankfully there are here know. Rachel look around and see Chloe comming back from the woods "wehn we dont find a hotel or anything with a bed or a toilette fast we have return" Chloe say Jokley and sit next to Rachel at the Bench. Rachel smiles at her and cuddel into Chloes neck, they stayed like this for a long while, Chloe had her usual Punk Chlotes on and Rachel her Blue fannel and Black Jeans. "Hey babe I just go to your truck get our Jacket and come back then" Rachel say to Chloe give her a kiss and walks to the Truck. At the Truck she open the door and get out Chloes firewalk Jacket as she hear a fimilar voice "Hey" it says, Rachel turned arround and was a little Schook. An older men with blonde hair and neck tattoos stand here, miles aways from Arcadia Bay, it was Frank.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel say annoyed "You cant break up with me like this! we will talk until youre back by youre senses!" he say. _Ok I have to set this exactly right_ Rachel thinks _hes a psycho_. "You will talk then we talk." the blonde say and listen carefully and watch every move he does carefully. Frank steps closer Rachel was careless and he grap her and try to get her in his AV "CHLOEE!!! CHLOEE!" she screams but that only made that Frank grap her harder and hurt her. Chloe runs fast and try to push Frank "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Chloe scream at Frank, he laughts puts Rachel down and say in a dangerous tone "You think she loves you?! Shes just using you, you are just her little toy until she dont need you and then she will come back to me like last time" Chloe looks at him angry and to Rachel. Rachel moves towards them try to make space beetween Chloe and Frank "DONT TOUCH ME" Frank yells at her "Listen Chloe I just make it easier for you, she go home with me and you can do waht you want! Your love was never real" Chloe looks at Rachel and Rachel at Chloe. "STOP TALKING THAT BULLSHIT FRANK, CHLOE YOU KNOW HES LYING" Rachel say in a broken voice "Pls. Frank just let us go" she say and look quick back to Chloe. "Oh I see" Frank say and steps away, then he made a quick move get his gun out and point at Chloe. "SHE IS ALWAYS THE PROBLEM, YOU ALWAYS TALKED ABOUT HER!" he screams at Rachel, Chloe stand there watch him carefully and say nothing "Frank you dont have to this, pls but the gun down" Rachel try to convide Frank but he hold her back and *BOOM* it all felt like slow motion for Rachel, she hear Chloe scream and see how she fell on the ground, Frank hold her back put she was so in fear and anger that she has ennought strenght to give Frank a hook to the chin in his face that also he fall backwards. "Chloe!" she scream and run up to her, she look over her body and see he shoot her in her left thight, the bullet still in Chloes meat. She helps Chloe up and get her in the Truck, she start to drive the truck but thats not so easy, she had some "car lessions" with Chloe but she tryed and she get it togehter and drive away. "If I found him he will be dead" Chloe say in anger. "babe you have to keep clam, I try to find a hospital" Rachel say in fear, after 30 min. driving she found no hospital but a motel "Better that than nothing" Chloe say and they drive in.

In there room Rachel helps Chloe to get her in the bed, she puts Chloes jeans down and look at the wound, it was bloody and the bullet and 3 she can not say waht that was was also in her wound, she get some water and try to clean it a little, Chloe screams in pain and swear "Im soo sorry Chloe, I promise tomorrow we will find a Hospital" Rachel say and is nearly crying. "Why you dont pull her out?" Chloe say and Rachel looks schooking at Chloe "Come on Rach, it hurts!" Chloe says in pain. Rachel kiss her forhead and say "I caint Chloe, waht if I make all worse, I already did, that waht happent today, it schuldent happend" she say sad. Chloe grap her close and say "Hey thats not youre fault, Frank is a Psycho" Rachel smile at Chloe and stroke her blue-purple hair and then they fall asleep.

Rachel wakes up, Chloe is a way to hot and shes sweating, Rachel puts her hand on Chloes forhead and she thinks Chloe is Ill, she put carefully the planket down and is again in schook, Chloes wound looks not normal anymore and it smells like garbage. "Chloe wake up, I have to bring you to the hospital" she say in the moust carring way that Chloe dont freak out but "OMG RACHEL, YOU SEE THAT! OUUUU" Chloe scream and writhes in pain, Rachel try to hold back the tears, she grap Chloe and they drive to the next hospital. Thankfully Rachel checked her Phone last night and found already one.

**5 hours later**

Rachel sitting in the Chair next to Chloes hospital bed, it was a hard surgery and Chloe still is sleeping, _That is all my faoult_ she think and cry, she gets closer to Chloe and take her hand she try to remeber what the Doctor was saying to her just hours ago "Mrs. Price" Rache lyed that she is Chloes wife that she can get all the info and thankfull they belived her. "Youre wife has a Droug infection, you remeber waht you told us about the wound the bullet and the 3 white no idnetities? These were droug infections, so small and normally you dont see them, they are very dangerous, youre wife had the best of luck" "hey" a sleepy voice say to her, Rachel looked up and smiled full of joy that Chloe was finally wake up. She get up an sit near by Chloe on the bed, she kiss her carefully and tell her everything waht happend. "Sou you saved me again my angel" Rachel smiled and cry to Chloe and cuddeling close to her.

**3 days later**

_Thankfully we can leave this shithoule know_ Rachel thinks and help Chloe to get in her Jeans, her wound is wrapped up "Hey Rach, can you pls get me some water?" Chloe ask and Rachel say "anything you want" kiss her forhead and leaving. She came back and see that a lot of Doctors ar around Chloe she hears some stuff, she run to them but a nurse hold her back "LET ME TO HER!" she scream "IM SORRY MRS. PRICE THEY WERE COMLICATIONS WE HAVENT SEEN COMMING, YOURE WIFE HAS TO BE OPERATET AGAIN"

**4 hours later**

Rachel sit in the hall waiting for any news, she cried soo much that she caint cry anymore. A nurse come over to her and sit bised her, Rachel looks at her with red crying eyes "Have you any news for me?" she ask hopefull but the nurse just shake her had. "You 2 are very young, why you are married with such a young age?" the nurs ask Rachel smiled and tell her "If you meet someone who change you life youre just know it!" the nurs smiles and they 2 talk a little bit, about Chloe, why they are here and finalley the Doctor came and say that Chloe is awake now, that thy fixed now all and tomorrow they can go Home. Rachel drops a stone from her heart, she say "thank you" to both of them and get fast into Chloes room, Chloe smiles at she sees Rachel, Rachel get fast over to her girlfriend and hug her carefully and sit next to her. After they talked Chloe ask "You know why they all talk that you are my wife?" Rachel smiles and tell Chloe all, Chloe smiles at her. Rachel gets closer to Chloe and have her serious face on "Hey, whats wrong?" Chloe ask and Rachel took her hand "Chloe!" "Rachel" "If we gonna get out here, the first thing we do is that I become youre wife officialy, I almost lost you more then 3 times, I love you soo much and nobody will ever break that again!"


End file.
